


We’re Working On It

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13-20 Unfinished Business, Fade to Black, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam and Gabriel Talk Their Shit Out (Kinda), as suggestive as an anvil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Something that’s been bothering Gabriel for a very, very long time is the fact that Sam...Well, Sam cares.





	We’re Working On It

**Author's Note:**

> me: i guess sabriel is dead... I’ll never get any new content :(  
> spn writers: LMFAOOOO BITCH HOLD MY BEER

 

_(“How are you feeling?”_

_“Swell, Sam. I’m a whole new guy.”)_

Gabriel felt uncomfortable lounging in the backseat. He could feel Sam and Dean’s auras pressing against his wings, Dean’s agitated, and Sam’s worried.

Sam’s poked at him, and Gabriel let a little tendril of grace poke back.

For the most part, the car ride back to the Winchester’s bunker was quiet. Dean was obviously in no mood for talking, turning up a Led Zeppelin tape while Sam shot a look over his shoulder at Gabriel. He just gave an amused shrug in return before he shut his eyes.

Sam was a kinda funny human. The universe had tossed everything and then some at the kid, but Sam still didn’t let it take the compassion and spark from him. Gabriel liked that. He liked that quiet fight.

There’d always been _something_ between them, ever since that janitor stint, but it’d gone unaddressed for years and years. Maybe now was the time for them to talk it- “Hey, Sam, I like you. Let’s bone.”

Gabriel snorted. He’d like to think he’s not that fucking undignified.

Sam would probably shrug off his holy advances, and Gabriel didn’t really blame him. Sex and Sam Winchester didn’t really seem to mix well, much less actual mutual _attraction_.

Oh, well. There were always pornstars.

There was a rapping on the window and Gabriel opened his eyes to see Sam knocking on the glass. He smiled and jerked a thumb at the bunker entrance, and Gabriel got the idea, getting out of Dean’s beloved car. He wondered vaguely what would happen if he turned it neon pink.

Dean went off to do his own thing once they got inside, and Sam turned to look at Gabriel.

“Wanna get set up in my room?” he asked, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam, to his credit, only reddened minimally.

“Sure thing, Samsquatch, lead the way.” he said and Sam turned back around to lead Gabriel through the labyrinthine hallways, past the dozens of empty guest rooms.

Sam shut the door behind them.

“Do you mind if we talk?” he asked, and Gabriel chose not to look in his eyes quite yet.

“About what?” he replied, finally locking stares. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on his bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and a grin quirked at Gabriel’s face.

“Kiddo, you asked that an hour ago. The answer hasn’t changed.” he answered and Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel got the feeling it was more at himself than at Gabriel.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just- I worry about you.” Sam said honestly. It was so typical of the human that Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, funny you should say that. Why do you worry about me?” Gabriel asked, and Sam seemed a little taken aback.

“Why do you _care_ for me. I’ve been an asshole to you and your brother for years. I run when it gets hard, and I put some people in pretty awful positions.”

“Yeah, but you always come back.”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to take pause.

“Come on, Gabriel. I think it’s pretty obvious-“ _no the fuck it’s not, Gabriel thought_ , “- you were the one that cared for me first. You did a shit job, but I know what good intentions look like, even when you mess up on delivery.” Sam said. “I know what you’re going through. You feel like you can’t relate to your family sometimes, like you’re an outsider. You just want the fighting to stop. And you’ve been hurt pretty deep.” he finished. Gabriel slowly walked himself so he was standing in front of where Sam was sitting.

“I forgive you.” Sam whispered.

Gabriel carefully set a hand against Sam’s cheek. He had plenty of chance to bat it off but he didn’t.

“Why.” Gabriel demanded.

“You ask that too much.” Sam replied.

Gabriel didn’t relent, face setting into a scowl.

“God, you’re just stupid if you haven’t figured it out by now.” Sam laughed, turning his face so he could kiss the palm of Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel sucked in a breath, and Sam smiled up at him. “Want me to dumb it down? I like you.” Sam breathed into his skin.

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, cursing the breathy quality of his voice. Sam placed a gentle hand on his knee, and Gabriel took that as invitation to crowd his space, making Sam scoot further back on the bed as he leaned down, bed dipping with their combined weight as he sat himself down on Sam’s lap.

“Yeah.” Sam replied affirmatively before they lapsed into silence, words for once failing Gabriel. He grabbed Sam’s face with both hands as they leaned in, sharing breath. Sam’s hands were a sure weight on Gabriel’s waist.

“You ever kissed an angel, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“No, but my brother has.” he snarked back, delighting a laugh from both of them.

“Well, you can be the first to kiss an archangel.” he countered, and Sam smiled, the two so close Gabriel could feel his expression.

The first kiss was fast and unsure, and Sam’s mouth parted after only a touch. He looked so delicious Gabriel just had to press back in, kissing until the two were licking at the other’s lips.

One of Sam’s hands slid up Gabriel’s shirt, pressing his back forwards so their chests were flush. Gabriel’s hands relaxed and he draped his arms lazily around Sam’s shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his head and squeezing some strands of his hair between his fingers. Sam gave an appreciative noise into Gabriel’s mouth as he gave an experimental tug.

Sam slowly leaned them back until he was laying down, Gabriel lying on top of him. They broke apart and one of Sam’s knees raised to press against Gabriel’s side. Gabriel smirked.

“Winchester’s got some moves, huh?” he asked, and Sam just nodded. He leaned up to kiss Gabriel again, and he pulled Gabriel’s shirt up to his neck. They paused again, Gabriel shrugging his jacket off and tossing away his shirt as Sam undid his own shirt, sitting up.

“Have you ever had sex with a human?” Sam parroted at Gabriel, a parody of his earlier kissing questions. Gabriel grinned wickedly.

“Gods, demigods, assorted deities, yes. Humans? No, actually.” Gabriel replied.

“You want to?” Sam asked, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, letting Sam move them around until he was pushed down against the pillows.

“Is that even a _question_?” Gabriel wondered, gasping as Sam sucked a quick kiss into his neck. They wrapped their arms around each other, Gabriel’s breathing coming harder as Sam kissed up to his ear.

“I want to hear you say it.” he murmured, and Gabriel bit his lip.

“Yeah. Yes. Yes.” he breathed back, pulling Sam’s face up to his to kiss him hard while two hands slowly started at his pants, one sliding beneath all the cloth separating their bodies. 

Gabriel groaned at the first sensation of human touch, unable to control the lamp that suddenly sparked at the sound. Gabriel spread his hands across Sam’s back and let himself just feel.

 

_(“How are you feeling?”_

_“Shut the fuck up. You know just how good I feel.”)_

 


End file.
